f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Austrian Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:03.003 |fastestlap = 1:07.475 |fastestlapdriver = Max Verstappen |fastestlapnation = NED |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 60 |winner = Max Verstappen |winnernation = NED |winnerteam = |second = Charles Leclerc |secondnation = MON |secondteam = |third = Valtteri Bottas |thirdnation = FIN |thirdteam = }} The 2019 Austrian Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 myWorld Großer Preis von Österreich 2019) was the ninth race of the 2019 Formula One season, and the thirty-third time the Austrian Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar. It was held between 28 June and 30 June 2019. In qualifying, Charles Leclerc took his second pole position, after his teammate Sebastian Vettel failed to set a lap time in the final session due to a mechanical issue. Lewis Hamilton, who qualified second, was demoted to fourth on the grid after receiving a three-place grid penalty for impeding Kimi Räikkönen in Q1, thus putting Max Verstappen and Valtteri Bottas second and third on the grid respectively. In the race, Verstappen made a poor start, dropping him down to seventh, while Vettel jumped into sixth place, Lando Norris had a small battle with Hamilton, and Leclerc remained ahead of Bottas. On lap 30, while making his pit stop, Hamilton had his front wing changed after reporting damage on his old one, putting him behind both Verstappen and Vettel. With fresher tyres, Verstappen overtook Vettel on lap 50, Bottas on lap 56 despite briefly suffering from a loss of power that was immediately fixed, and battled Leclerc in the closing stages, finally passing him on lap 69, but not without the two of them making contact at Turn 3, though the stewards decided not to give any further action against the incident. Vettel, meanwhile, took a second pit stop after he was passed by Verstappen, and overtook Hamilton on the penultimate lap. Verstappen held on to take his sixth victory, under three seconds ahead of Leclerc and marking the first race of 2019 that is not won by the drivers, while Bottas held off Vettel to take the final spot on the podium. __TOC__ Background On race day, Turn 1 was renamed "Niki Lauda Kurve", in honour of Niki Lauda. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Hamilton was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Räikkönen in Q1. *† Magnussen was given a five-place grid penalty for an unscheduled gearbox change. *‡ Hülkenberg was given a five-place grid penalty for using his fifth ICE. *§ Albon was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth and fifth ICE, third and fourth MGU-K, fourth turbocharger and fourth MGU-H. *** Sainz was forced to start from the back of the grid after using his fourth ICE, fourth turbocharger, fourth MGU-H, third MGU-K, third ES and third CE. *†† Russell was given a three-place grid penalty for impeding Kvyat in Q1. He was later forced to start from the pit lane after having his front wing assembly changed. Grid Race Report Results ** 25 points for the win and 1 point for the fastest lap. Milestones *Lance Stroll's 50th entry and start. *Charles Leclerc's 30th entry and start. *Antonio Giovinazzi scores his first point, making him the first Italian driver to score a point since Vitantonio Liuzzi at the 2010 Korean Grand Prix. *The first time a -powered car wins a race since Jenson Button's win with at the 2006 Hungarian Grand Prix. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:Austrian Grand Prix